Crimson Angel
by When The Beating Of Your Heart
Summary: Rated T for language. Paige has left behind her old life of rules and control to live independent and free...Well, to bunk with a friend as she tries to sort her life out. She's had a past with the Young Justice, one that didn't end on a quite so positive note, but now she wants to start fresh and become her own hero. The Crimson Angel. This time, she'll get it right. PleaseR
1. Chapter 1

**Dun, dun, dun SEQUEL. *Ahem* Hello everyone, so this is a sequel to Demons in Gotham. Though it _is_ a crossover with the Mortal Instruments I'm not putting it in the crossover section since there will be little to none crossoverness in the story. **

**Some characters might make cameos, and Shadowhunter stuff will be mentioned since the main character IS a shadowhunter, but other than that it isn't really that crossover-like, this will be a mostly Young Justice stuff centered story. **

**So yes, I'm really excited to write this, and I hope you like it to! I encourage anyone to read this; even if you don't know what the Mortal Instruments is (or you haven't read the first story) you really don't need to know any of that stuff to read this.**

**I'm happy to take suggestions and feedback on this story would be AWESOMETACULAR.**

**See you at the bottom of the PAIGE, aha….kthxbai**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: I do-**

**Robin: Wait, can I do it?**

**Wally: No! I want to do it!**

***Is picturing some awkward RobinxWally scene* **

**Hehe sure, you can both do it(;**

**Wally: …**

**Robin …**

**Wally: You know what, forget it.**

***Sorry for Creepiness* I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE (Sadly.) But, I DO own my original characters **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Paige "Sanders" **

**Crimson Angel**

I sat on the edge of the roof, dangling my feet over the side and eyeing the ground suspiciously. The air was cool and polluted, it smelled like garbage and a dead cat (don't ask me how I know what that smells like). I guessed it was somewhere on the roof, but I had no real desire to go searching for it; I had other plans for the night. I slipped the cloth domino mask framed with red lace over my eyes, adjusting it to make sure it wouldn't slip off of my face.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. _I can do this_; I looked at the ground again which was way to far away for my taste.

"Chickening out already?" A cocky voice asked from behind me.

"Shut up, Mason." I grumbled, glancing at the blonde boy over my shoulder. He was my room mate, well not _exactly_ my room mate…I was more like his charity case. A year ago I ran away from home to escape my old life, to escape my dad, to escape the rules, to escape _everything._ I was a different person now for sure. I was taller, stronger, faster and wittier, though that tends to happen when you hang around someone like Mason constantly.

I wasn't a shadowhunter anymore, I was a _hero._ Well, a self proclaimed one. I hadn't done much more than stop a few small robberies and beat up some thugs, but I was getting there. Heroes were a lot different than Shadowhunters, it was a new life that I needed to train for and get used to.

"I could push you, if that would help." He offered, moving to stand besides me.

"I think I'll pass," I replied, gripping the edge of the building, "I'd probably just fall to my death or something."

"Who said that would be a bad thing?" Mason smirked, his cat ears twitching. Yes, _cat_ ears, Warlocks tended to have cute little quirks in their appearances like that.

"I feel _so _loved." I said with an eye roll, leaning back a ways to stretch.

He ruffled my hair with a hand, "You are kiddo." Don't let looks deceive you; even though Mason looks around 16 or 17, he's probably around 100, though he's never admitted to it.

"I'm gonna do it." I thought aloud, taking another deep breath.

"Have fun!" Mason cheered, kicking me forward and off the ledge.

Oh that little-

No time to curse Mason now, I had to use my grappling hook, my brand new grappling hook that I hadn't used yet and barely knew how to operate. Why hadn't I thought this through?

I fumbled for it on my belt as I continued to fall. _Crap, crap, crap…Any minute now and SPLAT!_ I grabbed the handle of it and aimed for a ledge on the building across from mine, the hook snagged onto the edge just in time and I narrowly missed hitting the ground.

I swung from the hook to a third story balcony, grabbing onto the railing for dear life and panting heavily, _Thank the angel…_

"Nice job! That was a close one!" Mason called down to me, waving cheerfully.

"No thanks to you!" I yelled back, I would punch that boy if it wasn't for the fact my life sort of kinda depended on him. So much for the independent thing.

Mason only grinned, turning around to head back to our apartment. I shook my head and jumped from balcony to balcony until I reached the mouth of the alley, retrieving my grappling hook I reattached it to my belt and continued down the street making several turns until I arrived into the shadier part of town.

Sounds of distress filled my ears making me cringe, these kinds of sounds surrounded me constantly, and no matter how much I wished I could, I couldn't save everyone. So, I kept walking, blocking out the sounds of beating and wailing that seemed to fill every corner and alley way.

I'll admit that I'm a noob, this hero thing only started about two months ago, and my alter ego _Crimson Angel_ was just now starting to become increasingly more famous. I hadn't been confronted by any legit heroes of Gotham like Batman or…Robin, like I had expected, but maybe it would come eventually.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Boy wonder without the Batman or his little friends? This is new." A gravely voice bellowed from an alley near me. I snapped my attention to the noise, creeping slowly to the source. Hugging the wall, I peeked around the corner to see Robin surrounded by a few thugs in the dim yellow glow of a street lamp.

"I'm not here to start trouble with any of you," Robin said with a glare, "Though I'd like to…" He murmured, slowly taking a guarded fighting stance, "if you'd let me, I'll be on my way, I have _other_ things to take care of."

"Hmm, let me think about," the thug talking earlier said as he mock pondered, "yeah, how about…No." A sadistic smile crept onto his dirty face as he cracked his knuckles.

A lankier fellow besides him grinned widely, "Boss'll FREAK when we bring in Batman's boyfriend!"

_Well, that's new._

Robin looked annoyed, "_Just_ because we wear spandex…I swear to g-" Robin was cut off mid-sentence as the head thug took a swing for Robin's head, he quickly darted away and laughed.

"Bad choice." He warned, raising his fists.

I watched as Robin fought off the _eight_ thugs for a few minutes. As ratty as they all looked, they weren't bad fighters and there was the fact that there were _eight _of them. Either way, Robin didn't look like he was even close to winning the fight anytime soon.

I stood dumbly at the mouth of the alley for a moment with my head cocked to the side staring and wondering if I would be much of assistance. _If I surprise them-_

"Look! A girl!" Someone called and the nine of them turned to face me. _Great._

**Dick Grayson/Wayne **

**Robin (bithches!)**

Robin really didn't need this, first of all, he didn't want to get tangled up with some stupid street gang and secondly, he didn't want some wannabe hero trying to save the day. The way the guys were looking at her, and how beat he felt already definitely spelled disaster.

Robin was able to get a good look of the girl; she was tall, maybe an inch shorter than he was now that he had grown quite a bit. She was also fit with thin cords of muscle, her hair was dark brown though the tips and inside were died blood red, the same color her lips were painted. The girl wore a black domino mask with red lace, her eyes were bright blue and her skin was quite pale in comparison to her head to toe black outfit. Something about her seemed familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

Looks wise, she was fairly unspectacular. It was a standard homemade costume, and probably a clueless teenaged girl who had taken a couple martial arts classes and thought she could be a hero.

"Get out of here." He warned, preparing to start fighting the thugs again.

"You should listen to gay wonder over here, this isn't a place for little girls," a thug leered, slowly stepping forward, "I could take you somewhere safe girlie, where we could be _alone._"

Robin resisted the urge to smack that idiot then and there for the comment, but there were bigger things to worry about at the moment. "You better back-"

"I'm not a little girl," she said, crossing her arms and tilting her chin up, "I'm actually pretty tall."

"Hot!" A thug called out somewhere behind Robin.

The scene was all so strange; they had all paused in their fighting to awkwardly stare at each other because of a…Girl? What was this, fourth grade? It was almost comical, but Robin needed to focus, there was more at stake than just him now.

"You wouldn't want to get tangled in this fighting," The thug stepping forward waggled his eyebrows, "We could get out of here, if you know what I-"

"I'd prefer _not_ to get raped, thank you very much." The girl cut in, tossing back her hair, "Besides, I love a good fight." She smiled confidentially and within a few seconds was on top of the thug holding a knife to his throat.

"Bitch please, I could take you in my sleep!" The thug screamed, pushing her back and slowly staggering to his feet only to be met by a swift kick to the face.

"Good, because you're going to be out for a while." The girl smirked, towering over his fallen body.

_Not bad_, Robin thought, nodding slowly just as chaos erupted once again. Right away two goons were on him, lunging at him on either side. _Seriously? Amateurs… _He stepped back and the two collided against each other and fell to the ground, rendered unconscious_. _Robin chuckled, the girl actually _was helping_, at least she got the thugs distracted enough to not really pay close attention to much of anything.

_Three down, six to go_. Robin spun to face another thug coming at him, he glanced around quickly to see if the girl was alright.

"Stay the _frick_ down." She growled, slamming a thugs head against a brick wall and watching him slump to the ground with mild satisfaction. Another thug was coming up behind her and he was about to yell a warning but she had already spun around, kicking him upside the head.

_She seems to be doing fine._ Robin focused on the thug charging him and ducked beneath an approaching punch, kicking his legs out from beneath his opponent. The man grunted as he fell, but quickly regained his footing and grabbed Robin, charging him into a wall.

Robin struggled against the man's grip before kicking him in the stomach sending the man staggering backwards. Robin jumped forward kicking the man similar to the way the girl had earlier. Robin continued forward, pushing the man farther and farther back until he himself banged his head against the stone wall.

Robin turned; ready to fight the remaining thugs to find that there were no remaining thugs. He looked around at the still bodies littering the alley then met the girl's eyes with a new found respect.

"I did _not_ expect that." He said with a grin, catching his breathe, "I'm impressed, what's your name?"

The girl looked disappointed for a moment but the expression quickly vanished as she met his grin with her own, "Crimson Angel." She answered.

Even her voice sounded familiar, but he just couldn't place where he had heard it before. "You had some nice moves, are you from around here?"

"No here specifically," Crimson answered, gazing around the gloomy streets, "I live here in Gotham though."

"Hmm," Robin nodded slowly, "I think I've heard of you. Do you have a mentor?"

Crimson Angel shook her head quickly, "No."

He raised an eyebrow, "Where'd you learn to fight like that? I'd like to know."

"You probably already do…" She said quietly with a coy grin.

_Whatever that's supposed to mean…_"Crimson Angel is kind of a mouthful, you have a nickname?"

"No." She answered with a slight flush to her cheeks, though it was hard to tell in the dim light.

"You haven't been doing this long…Have you?" It wasn't really a question, more of an observation. She was obviously an experienced fighter, but she had used those skills for something other than saving the day.

"That obvious?" She asked meekly, her previous airy confidence from earlier was slowly fading.

"Yep, but then again, I am the apprentice of the greatest detective in the world." Robin said with a chuckle, "It's tough starting out…" He began, not quite sure how to give out advice about being a young hero, "but you seem like you've got a handle on things, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

"Thanks." She grinned again, standing a little taller.

Robin's communicator buzzed, he glanced at it seeing it was Batman and let out a hissing sigh, "I have to go. I guess I'll be seeing you around." He said, nodding farewell and making a mental note to look into who she really was when he got back to the cave, "and stay safe."

Normally he would have spouted some warning about how dangerous the life of a hero was. Not just anyone could do it, you'd have to be prepared and trained…But Crimson seemed to have some skills, and he wasn't about to argue with her just yet.

"Adios." Crimson tilted her head in return and slowly backed away.

**Paige "Sanders"**

**Crimson Angel**

I watched Dick go longingly; he hadn't recognized me, which was probably a good thing. He'd also gotten taller, that was cool.

I looked around the alley wondering if I was just supposed to leave all the baddies there or call an ambulance. Nah, 8 knocked out guys, _totally _normal. I shrugged to myself and wandered back home. One fight and I was already tired, only two months I've been a hero though…I needed to work up my stamina again.

Half an hour later I was hurrying up the steps to the top floor of my apartment building, it was dark, they didn't really keep this building well lit at night. _Why couldn't they just put in an Elevator?_ I thought bitterly as I continued upwards hearing the faint sounds of life through the thin walls of the building.

By this time I had already pulled my mask off and wrapped myself in a bright red coat I kept inside a pot by the buildings front door. I wasn't very secretive about my identity right now, I didn't really _have_ an identity, and there really wasn't anyone looking for me. Yet.

I finally reached my door and knocked, since I didn't like bringing my keys when I went out as Crimson Angel, just in case I lost them (Which I probably would). Not that before I ever needed keys, when I lived in the Institute with my parents I could just open the door, since I was a shadowhunter, though the door would be locked for everyone who wasn't.

I shook my head, I didn't want to think about those times anymore.

"The door's open!" Mason called from inside.

I turned the knob and stepped in, closing and locking the door behind me. "You should stop leaving it unlocked." I said, glancing around the short hallway. To my right was a door that led into a living area, to my left was the kitchen. Up ahead was Mason's master bedroom, a study, a guest room, another bathroom and a small loft.

I continued forward to the ladder that led up to the loft that was above the two bedrooms. Mason sat in an overstuffed chair reading a heavy book. "Eh, I don't think anyone will come in." He said with a small shrug.

"This is Gotham, of course someone is going to come in." I countered, looking out the window and into the dark city.

"Well, I have my own personal shadowhunter to protect me." Mason said with a smirk, turning the page of his book.

I facepalmed and climbed down the ladder, stepping into the guest room which had turned into my own room. It was pretty bare, but I didn't need any decorations. I pulled off my boots and changed into my Pajamas, stretching out on my bed.

What a night. I replayed the events over in my head with a helpless grin, I'd kicked some serious ass, and I saw Robin for the first time in a year, but he didn't know who I was. Then again, I wasn't the same person, I wasn't Paige anymore. I was Crimson Angel.

This was my fresh start, I smiled wider, I did have a reset button and this was it. I felt good, for this first time in a year I didn't feel like a shadowhunter, I felt like a _hero_. I felt like Crimson Angel and I could barely wait to do it again tomorrow.

"PAIGE! Wake up sleepyhead!" Masons voice yelled through the door, I sat up squinting at the bright rays of sunlight filtering through my window. "PAAAAAAAIGE."

"I'm awake!" I yelled back, throwing back the covers and crawling out of bed. I shuffled to the kitchen, smelling waffles.

"You look like grade-A gourmet crap." Mason observed from his spot in the kitchen where he was scrambling some eggs. He was wearing a an apron that said _Kiss me, I'm a warlock._

Mason was not known for his subtleness, "Hey, if I'm Grade-A anything, I'm Grade-A awesome." I replied murmuring _catchphrase_ under my breath. I took a seat by sliding into one of the kitchen stools. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to detangle it, though it was full of some serious knots, I would need a brush.

"Shadowhunters stay up late often, why are you so tired?" Mason asked, sliding the eggs onto a plate.

"I haven't been a Shadowhunter for, like, a year." I reminded him as I drummed my fingers on the edge of the table, "And I've only been doing this for two months, I just need to…Get used to it."

"Ah, sure." He said, setting a plate of eggs and strawberries in front of me as he ate some waffles. "I'll be leaving in half an hour for school, don't get into trouble."

Mason didn't need to go to school, but he did for some reason. I met him when I was going to Gotham Academy, but he was going to a different school in the city now. He had this obsession with High Schools, he liked pretending he was a teenager, it was like a real life role-playing game for him.

"I don't understand why you actually _like_ going to school." I said taking a bite, "But don't worry, I'll behave."

Mason smiled, "Good." He took a sip of his Juice" and continued eating his waffles, "So, anything interesting happen last night?"

I shrugged, looking down at my plate, pushing around my eggs. "Not much."

Mason raised his eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yes." I nodded and popped another strawberry into my mouth, I didn't know why, but I just didn't feel like talking about it at the moment.

"Hmph," He shook his head slightly and stood back, untying the apron and putting it in a closet. "I guess I'll just leave a little early today," He said looking down at his phone, "there's supposed to be a fight before school."

"Well have fun with that." I said as he left the room. I finished my breakfast and put the plate into the dishwasher, leaving the kitchen to go get dressed.

Without school or Shadowhunter business I really didn't have a lot to do during the day, it was kind of…Sad. I wasn't in the big leagues; I didn't have super villain enemies, or missions to go on like other heroes. I just had to train myself and slowly work up.

It was a nice day; I decided I would jog this morning to work up my strength. Going down the stairs of the building was much easier than going up, and it was faster. I was on the street in no time, enjoying the warm sun on my face as I jogged down the pavement. I didn't really have a plan of where I was going, but my feet seemed to know.

I stopped short, seeing Gotham Academy just down the street. I knew I shouldn't go there, it would be dangerous and just bring back painful memories of what could of been. Still, I was curious. I slowed my pace and approached the gates to the school, peeking around the corner to see a crowded courtyard. School hadn't started yet.

I looked around trying to see anyone I knew, Barbara, Dick, or Artemis. There was no sign of any of them. I let the disappointment sink in before I passed to the gates to continue my jog.

"Paige?"

I froze, cursing myself for coming. Slowly I turned to face the voice seeing the familiar red head. "Barbara?" Even though I had only talked to her once, I couldn't forget who she was.

"What are you doing here? It's been a year you-"

"I know," I cut in, looking down in embarrassment, "I was just passing by. Please don't tell Dick."

Barbara narrowed her eyes, "You look different." She observed before turning away and going through the gates into the school.

I sighed jogging away; I really hoped she wouldn't tell him. I _really_ hoped, but they seemed so close, I was sure she would…Unless she thought it would be better he didn't know. I hoped she would pick the latter.

**Dick Grayson/Wayne**

**Robin**

Dick approached Babs as she slipped through the gates again. "Where did you go?" He asked, leaning to the side to look out into the street.

Barbara paused, contemplating something. "I…I saw Paige."

Dick blinked, unsure what to say. "…Really?" Dick didn't think she would ever come back to the school after what had happened.

Barbara shrugged, "she didn't want anything, she was only passing by." Barbara paused again, folding her hands in her lap, "She looked so different-"

"I really don't want to know." Dick said, stopping her, he didn't care about Paige anymore. She was old news. It had been a year, he had gotten over it, and he didn't need to be reminded of what happened.

"I understand." Barbara said with a sympathetic mile, she took his hand giving it a light squeeze.

**Paige "Sanders"**

**Crimson Angel**

_Stupid._ Why did I go there? All I could think about was how stupid I had been to go to Gotham Academy, but I got lucky since I only ran into Barbara. I rounded a corner to leave the street that had the Academy on it and stopped to stand next to a wall, panting as I tried to catch my breath.

"Paige?"

_Again, really?_ I looked up to see yet another familiar red head. This time however, it was male.

"Wally?" I braced myself for some sort of angry lecture or comment. It wasn't like the last time I had seen him was exactly…Positive.

"It's been a while," He said awkwardly, looking down the street.

"Are you not going to get mad at me?" I asked, wiping beads of sweat off my forehead.

Wally shrugged, "You had your reasons, I'm sure."

He was a bit cold, but at least he wasn't mad. I looked down and noticed he was carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Who are those for?" I asked as a small grin touched my lips.

Wally's cheeks quickly flushed and he ducked his head, "Artemis…But it's just to apologize for this incident earlier…We aren't together or anything." He quickly sputtered out.

I nodded slowly," Sure."

"Well I gotta go." Wally said regaining the hardness in his expression; he sped off around the corner.

I shook my head still chuckling. I walked down the street thinking it would have been nice if I had become friends with all of them, if I could have done it all differently. But it was too late for that, at least it was too late for _Paige_, it wasn't too late for Crimson Angel.

I stopped at a coffee shop on my way home to grab a water bottle, the cashier smiled politely as I paid and left to sit in one of the overstuffed chairs to rest for a few minutes.

What a strange day. I'd run into both Wally and Barbara, I could hardly wait to see who it would be next. Megan? Or maybe Superboy. I smiled bitterly to myself and sipped my water, watching the other people in the shop. I still felt tired from last night's events, and taking a jog wasn't exactly waking me up. It would be so nice just to drift off, close my eyes, and sleep for just a few minutes…I was in a crowded coffee shop, what could possibly go wrong?

"Excuse me, miss?" My eyes fluttered open and I bolted up in my seat, glancing around. My heart was racing, where was I? This place looked so…Unfamiliar. I blinked as my vision slowly adjusted to the brightness of the room. I was still in the coffee shop…Thank god.

I turned to face the voice, how long had I been asleep? I looked at the owner of the voice, a girl with long black hair and a coy smile. "This isn't the best place to take a nap." She said with a tinge of amusement in her voice.

"It probably isn't," I answered groggily, relaxing slightly. "Thanks for waking me up."

"No problem," She answered cheerfully, tossing back her hair and moving her blue eyed gaze to the window. "Oh, I better go! I'm meeting someone here right now."

"Alright." I nodded goodbye and watched her move towards the door, greeting a boy who entered with a tight hug.

A boy with black hair and blue eyes.

Fu-

_I swear on the angel._ I cursed in my head, ducking behind a magazine stand in the shop. Why was this happening? Why me? I crouched down close to the floor, watching as the two of them sat down at one of the tables, both of them wearing wide grins. I couldn't help my heart from aching a bit. I tried not to let the jealousy get to me. I didn't have a right to be jealous, after all, it was me who had said goodbye.

All I needed to do was get home, change out of my running clothes, and take a shower. But, in order to do that, I had to leave this stupid shop without being scene. _You hate me, don't you Raziel?_ I thought shaking my head, I'd always believed he looked over us shadowhunters, and since I pretty much betrayed my own kind, I somehow expected some sort of twisted fate thing to happen in my life.

Today was one of those days.

_Just stay cool, he won't-they won't-notice you. _I sucked in a deep breath of air and stood up, dashing to the door and hurrying out onto the street. The door jingled shut behind me. I glanced over my shoulder for a quick peek, Dick was rather enthralled with talking to the girl. I felt jealousy twist at the pit of my stomach. I was glad he hadn't seen me, but there was still that small selfish part of me that wished he had.

_I need to get home._ I reminded myself, I had slept through most of the day, which wasn't a good thing. I rushed back and took a shower. I couldn't wait till night came again, I couldn't wait to be Crimson Angel.

**Yup, so that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it! Paige is a lot different now! And I've also started writing in first person AND I'm going to switch around POV's.**

**So yes, this is a RobinxOC story, but you never know, I really love RobinxBabs and I will add RobinxZatanna in this a bit too (Robin, you dog). BUT, spitfire is my FAVORITE pairing, so I will be adding tons of their fluff into this story as well. **

**My plan is to eventually have her join the YJ, and for more drama and comedy to begin (Dramedy FTW!) (Wow seriously, spell check wanted to change that to 'rape' …Trolling Level: Spell Check. Well played…), though I would be happy to take suggestions since none of it is set in stone just yet!**

**Please leave a review and send me some feedback, it helps me improve the story and my writing (it also motivates me to update faster:P) **

**Wally: See you next time!**

**Robin: *Throwing rocks***

**Wally: Dude, you seriously need to stop.**

**Robin: NEVAR! **

**What are we going to do with you two… **


	2. Chapter 2

**So super late update…Sorry about that hahah –I'M SO SORRY- I had this chapter written up but just forgot to post it and then school happened and well…At least it's here now! So…Second chapter yay!:)**

**Booklover1498: Ah, I don't like Chalant either! I'm not alone HURRAY!**

**BlackWolfe: I'm glad you liked it!:DDDD**

**A21D(I can't tell if that's an I, l or 1…Sorry:P): Thanks!:) And I'll be answering that question in this and other chapters to come(:**

**Missmusicluver: I don't like them either! They really aged her down…It's kind of weird since the actual Zatanna had a crush on Batman xD And yes they have! I'll include some info on that in this chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, so I don't-**

**Robin: You don't own Young Justice!**

**Nope! But I do own-**

**Wally: Your original characters!**

**Yup!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Paige "Sanders"**

**Crimson Angel**

I stood in front of the mirror inside my room, squirming around in my costume to make sure I got the fit right. Last night I learned that it would be better to keep my hair back, it had gotten in the way quite a bit. I tied it back with a scarlet ribbon and twirled around; making sure it wouldn't come loose.

"I thought you were a fighter, not a dancer." Mason said from the door way.

"I'm just testing something out." I replied looking down to make sure my boots were laced up.

"Or listening to your Justin Bieber music? …And dancing!" Mason grinned leaning against a wall.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't listen to him, and I'm _not_ dancing." I went to the foot of my bed and retrieved my seraph blade, sliding it into my belt. I stepped towards the window and opened it, ducking through and onto the small balcony. "I'll see you later!"

I heard Mason say something like _stay safe!_ Behind me as I closed the window. I smiled and swung my legs over the railing on the balcony. _Phew, okay I did this once, I can do it again…_ I took my grappling hook and aimed for the same ledge I had used yesterday. _Shswoop!_ It attached itself to the edge and I jumped forward, swinging myself to the end of the alley.

_I'm getting better at this_. I retrieved the hook and began my route. I stuck to the shadows, trying to ignore the frequent sounds of distress. I didn't know exactly what to do, or who to save, but it would have to be the right people in order to get attention from the Justice League.

"Halp! Halp! Call an amber lamps!" _What the hell?_

I spun around to the source of the voice, it was a wiry kid around 13 by the looks of it, he had a cocky grin on his face and I was taken back by how easily he had snuck up on me.

"What are you, some wannabe hero?" He asked with a sneer.

"Sounds about right." I replied trying not to let the annoyance slip into my voice. What was nagging at me more was the fact that this kid was in one of the toughest parts of town _alone_, something was not right.

"What's your hero name? Stupid girl?" He asked with a leer.

Was that seriously the best he could come up with, "It's actually 'I'll-kick-your-ass-if-you-don't-shut-up'."

"Kind of a long name, don't you think?" Another voice stated from behind me. I tensed, slowly turning my head to see a girl behind me. Was this some kind of set up?

I turned to face the girl; she looked about 17, tall and muscular with long black hair. She took a step towards me, a sly smirk touching her lips.

"Listen, if you're trying to rob me, I don't have any money." I said, my hand hovering over my seraph blade as I backed up.

"Oh, we don't want your money." The girl smiled as she took another step towards me, sparing a glance to the boy who gave her a quick nod. She lunged forward with surprising speed, I narrowly dodged her and took another step back. I fumbled for my seraph blade as she made another lunge, the boy following after us into an empty lot. I finally grasped the handle of my blade and pulled it out.

"_Cassiel." _I murmured to the blunt handle, a glowing blue blade shot out, slim and deadly. I gripped the handle a little tighter, extending it outwards towards the girl. Her eyes widened momentarily before she stepped back.

"Whaddaya know," the girl grinned, "Looks like this Meta has a few tricks up her sleeves. Well I have a few tricks of my own." She stated as we circled each other. _Meta? What was that supposed to mean?_

I didn't reply, I only waited for what she would do next. We stared at each other for a moment; an uneasy feeling came over me as she took another step forward, her gaze intensifying. Suddenly, her eyes began to glow a fiery red. Before I could even react to her sudden change in appearance a searing pain shot through my body.

I fell to my knees, clutching my head, everything hurt, but my head hurt the most. I gasped for air but it seemed like no matter how hard I tried I couldn't take a breath. I tried to stagger to my feet, only to fall again on my back, it felt like I was freezing and on fire all at the same time. As if my insides were exploding and knives were being stabbed into my brain. I tried to keep my eyes opened, focused on the girl as she watched me with a smug expression.

I groaned, turning over, wondering how much more of this I'd be able to take. "H-help…" I managed to gurgle out quietly, knowing that my cry of distress would be lost in a sea of others, never to be heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Laina Stewart**

Laina stood over the squirming girl, mild satisfaction dawning on her face. "That wasn't too hard." She said, glancing over to her younger brother still while focusing her powers on the girl. It wouldn't be long until she passed out, hopefully.

"That girl was such a snob, she had that snob look." Chance said crossing his arms over his thin frame.

"Well, we'll take care of her soon." She said, ruffling her brothers mousy brown hair before turning back to watch the girl again.

"Whoa…" He breathed beside her, turning his head to look up at something. Laina followed his gaze and spotted a figure approaching them from the roof tops. She squinted trying to make out who it was, she could see a long cape flowing behind the figure. _Hero…._ She thought, clenching her fists as the figure jumped down and into the lot.

She kicked the girl lying on the ground aside, the girl merely groaned, turning over. Laina took a step towards the hero as he made his way over, stepping into a street light. She recognized him immediately. _Robin._

"Boss said only Metas." Her bother reminded her in a whisper, "After what happened last night, he doesn't want another mix up."

Laina nodded quickly, "I know." She replied before facing the boy wonder again, "So you gonna stand there, or are you gonna fight me?" She asked loudly.

The boy looked up, meeting her eyes with unease. "I saw what you did to her earlier." He said, motioning to the moaning girl on the pavement. The girl's eyes fluttered open and she looked helplessly at Robin.

"Please…Help…" She whispered hoarsely. Even though Laina wasn't hurting her anymore, she had left some damage that would need some resting to heal.

"All we want is the girl," Laina said, tossing back her hair and cocking her hips to the side, "I know it's unlike you heroes, but if you just scram there'll be no harm done." She leaned forward, "It'll be our little secret." She whispered.

Robin snorted, "As if, don't even think for a _minute_ that I'm gonna let you get away."

Laina shrugged, "Have it your way." She propelled herself forward for a roundhouse kick, but he was faster, Robin grabbed her leg and twisted it backwards with ease. She fell to the pavement with a growl.

She scrambled to her feet and lunged at him again, he quickly dodged to the side, grabbing her arm and throwing her backwards.

"Sis?" Chance said running over to her, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She waved him off, getting to her feet again, "Just grab the girl and take her to the van, I'll meet you there in a few." She whispered to him before making a run for Robin.

"You're an alright fighter." He said, easily dodging another one of her punched, "But you lack finesse."

"I'll show you finesse," She grumbled throwing a rapid fury of kicks and punches. She could already feel herself growing weak.

"Out of breathe already?" Robin grinned, bringing her to her knees again.

She sighed heavily, looking over her shoulder to see her brother trying to drag the girl out to the street. _Damn._ Robin followed her gaze and whipped out some contraption from his belt. He threw it at Chance before she had a chance to yell a warning. Her brother fell to the ground wrapped in some sort of rope.

"Chance!" She yelled, staggering to her feet and running over to her brother. His frail body was probably bruised by the fall, she turned to glare at Robin who was moving closer again, "Go away!" She said furiously trying to untie her brother.

"Not until you tell me what you were going to do with that girl over there." He said nodding over to the girls sill frame.

"Chance, can you get us out of here?" Laina asked hopefully, she knew she shouldn't be asking her brother to use his powers it would only make him weaker, but it seemed like the only escape.

"Y-yeah." He nodded slowly, shutting his eyes tight. Laina held him securely, closing her own eyes as they were swallowed by a bright light and teleported away and back to HQ.

"I'm very disappointed…" A gruff voice greeted them shortly after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dick Grayson/Wayne**

**Nananananananananana ROBIN!**

Robin ran over to the lifeless body of Crimson Angel, cursing himself for letting the two get away. _Oh well, other things to worry about right now._ He checked the girls pulse, _still alive, thank god._

He looked around the empty lot, wondering what thugs were lurking nearby. _Okay, not the best place to treat this girl right now._ He shook her shoulder, hoping she would wake up, but no. She was out cold.

He scooped her up, carrying her bridal style. She was pretty heavy since she was almost the same height as him, but Robin was strong so it wasn't too much of a burden. Crimson groaned quietly, rolling her head against his chest.

"Are you waking up?" He asked, looking down at her.

Crimson's eyes slowly opened, blinking rapidly when she saw Robin's face, "I-uh, why are you carrying me?" She asked softly.

"You were out cold. I was going to take you to the hospital." _Or something_. Robin wasn't sure exactly what had happened to her, only that she had been taken out by a simple look from the other girl.

"I'm feeling better now." Crimson said, shifting in his grasp.

Robin nodded, still looking down at her.

"You can let me down now." She stated with an icy smile.

"Oh, right." Robin quickly set her down, wondering what had gotten into him. _I need to stop getting so distracted._

Crimson staggered a bit, but regained her footing after a few moments. "Thanks for helping me out," she said, rubbing the side of her arm, "do you know who those kids were?"

Robin shrugged, shaking his head. "No idea, I would like to know why they were trying to kidnap you though." Robin did want to know, not only because he sensed the kids were working for someone a bit more dangerous, but also to see if it would help him figure out exactly who she was. He hadn't had much luck finding out her actual identity on the bat computer. Then again, he only knew her alias and a general description of her appearance.

This was his chance though; maybe later he could follow her back to her home and figure out who she _really_ was. Where she had learned moves like that and where she had gotten a-

"Is this yours?" Robin asked in surprise, bending down to pick up a glowing sword. There were runes engraved on the razor sharp blade, runes that looked rather familiar, the sword itself looked familiar it reminded him of a sword Paige had…He snapped his attention to Crimson, studying her face for a moment.

No…It couldn't be her. _It isn't_, he quickly reminded himself, _she probably thinks she's too good for this stuff._ Besides, Crimson looked way too different, her eyes were a much brighter blue and her hair was dyed; he doubted Paige would do something like that.

"Uh, yeah." Crimson hurriedly grabbed the sword and murmured something under her breath making the blade disappear.

Robin decided not to question it, he had seen stranger things. _Right, back on topic now, Rob._ "Paige, you should really reconsider-"

Crimsons eye's widened and her face paled, "My name isn't Paige…" She quickly stuttered out, looking away to hide her expression.

"I'm sorry," Robin quickly apologized, wondering what had led him into saying that, "You just remind me of somebody that I used to know (**Somebodeeeh that I used to know, NOW YOU'RE JUST SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW!)**." He paused, trying to remember what he was saying, "You should reconsider this whole Hero thing. Maybe you should train more…It's not for everyone."

"I can take care of myself just fine," She said defensively, "and I've trained _plenty._" Her expression clearly read 'what-do-you-know?' "You don't know me Robin…I can do this, I _need _to do this." She stated a tad dramatically.

She was stubborn, he could tell already, but most aspiring teen heroes were. "I'd like to know you," he said with a lopsided grin, she wasn't going to give up this fight, at least not yet. He couldn't blame her, who would listen to some guy she's only known for a day? Still, he didn't want to lure some innocent kid into a dangerous life that they've idolized. Then again, Crimson didn't seem like some innocent kid. "How about this, I'll teach you a few tricks sometime."

She snorted, "That'd be great, but I don't exactly know how to contact you."

"Don't worry; I'm sure we'll meet again…Soon." He smiled, "Do me a favor, just go home for the night; I'm sure you're pretty drained from that beating you took."

"_Hey_, she was totally cheating" Crimson said, crossing her arms.

Robin laughed at that, "Sure, but seriously. Go home and get some rest."

Crimson sighed, rolling her eyes, "Huh, fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Paige "Sander"**

**Crimson Angel**

I walked home with a grin on my face the entire time. Another encounter with Robin, my heart was fluttering at the thought. I focused on the good part of the night; I wasn't exactly ready to relieve that painful experience with the girl. I shuddered at the thought, I'd taken some pretty hard beatings before, but I have never experienced that much pain in my life.

I shook off the thought as I grabbed my red coat, wrapping it around myself I hurried up the stairs. The door was locked this time, and I knew Mason wasn't home since he had told me this morning he was going clubbing. Thankfully I had a key in my red coat this time. I let myself in and hurried into my room, replaying the warmth I felt when Dick was carrying me, and the concern he had showed me…

I grinned helplessly as I held back a squeal. I slipped off my coat and folded it, opening a drawer to my dresser and putting it inside. My hand brushed against a familiar soft fabric, I looked at what I had just touched and felt my heart clench.

It was my Gotham Academy uniform; I pulled it out, laying it across my bed and gazing at it with mixed emotions. I felt sad and nostalgic at the same time. It reminded me of working with the team, and working for the clave…Being with my family…Being friends with Dick…I sighed, collapsing on my bed and staring at the ceiling.

If only I had done something differently. I had left my family and life as a shadowhunter behind anyways, all that courage I had built up to break it off with the Young Justice had been for nothing. It could've been me at that coffee shop with Dick instead of that other girl, I could still be on good terms with the rest of Young Justice, I could…We could…

_URGH!_ I buried my face into a pillow, shutting my eyes wanting nothing more than to just sleep away the memories and stressful thoughts. But I couldn't, my brain was still wide awake, thinking about everything and nothing. Then there was that stupid tapping sound at my window, and the neighbors, the city sounds and…Wait tapping?

I sat up and approached the large window to see a dark figure crouching in front of it. I sucked in a breath and pulled up the glass. "Who are you?" I hissed already gripping the handle of my knife.

"Relax, it's just me!" Robin said cheerfully from the other side.

I squinted at him as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. What was he doing here? Had he followed me home? I thanked the angel that Mason wasn't home, and that I was still in costume. I stepped back letting him come in. I right away saw my uniform which sat alarming obvious on my bed, I hurried over and pushed it off the other side before Robin could see.

"What are you doing here?" I asked without turning around.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safely." _Uh-huh…_

I narrowed my eyes, turning to look at him and crossed my arms, "So how is this fair? You know where I live, but I don't know where you live."

"Well," Robin said with a lopsided smirk, "I'm not fair." I watched as his eyes swept my small room. The walls were painted a dark blue and were bare aside from the few paintings Mason had hung up for decoration. A dresser sat across from my bed with several photo frames face down on top of it. A wall mirror was tacked up beside it with a reading chair in the corner.

"I'm not an interior decorator, okay," I grumbled, sitting on the edge of my bed, "don't judge me…"

"No…It's nice," Robin said, slowly circling the room, he approached my dresser and reached for one of the photo frames.

I jumped to my feet faster than I thought possible, "No!" I yelped racing over and grabbing his hand, "I-uh, those are just…Personal. Besides, I can't let you know my identity." _Wow, nice save._

Robin blinked at me, I knew very well he could have easily dodged my grab, but he didn't. He smiled wryly and nodded, "I understand." He looked pointedly down, I was still holding his hand. A year ago, I would have quickly pulled away and looked down blushing. I wasn't who I was a year ago though, so I didn't let go.

Robin was warm, it was if the cold never affected him. I felt him wrap his fingers around my hand too as I looked up to meet his eyes. I remembered a time similar to this, one that happened a while ago though it still made my heart race.

I realized we were mere inches apart, though I didn't remember being this close before, one of must've moved. Robin leaned forward and I could feel the heat of his breath on my lips as he ducked his head slightly. My lips parted in a half hearted protest, since in reality Robin and Crimson Angel had only known each other for two days. Dick didn't know who I really was, so it was a bit…Sudden.

Robin drew back, quickly stepping away. He cleared his throat, looking a bit flustered as he silently regained his composure. "I'm sorry, you just keep reminding me of someone..." He said meeting my eyes with an expression that read, '_Was this what I wanted?'_

His face became all business and he turned away to look out my window. I blushed furiously, retreating to a darkened corner of the room. What was I thinking? _I'm NOT thinking…That's the problem._ "Ahaha," I laughed nervously, "Let's just forget, uh, _that_ happened."

I could see Robin nodding and let out a small sigh of relief. "Okay, good." I said trying to force cheerfulness into my voice, "Where were we…Oh yeah, you followed me home and know where I live…I'm not sure I'm okay with this…"

Robin turned to face me again and smiled crookedly, "I was just making sure you'd get back safe." He repeated, though I knew that wasn't the real reason. This gave him an advantage if I went rogue, and he could try and find out my real identity. I laughed quietly to myself at that, since my "real" identity wasn't my _real _identity. And it got even more complicated from there. Mason had done a lot of explaining, since I really didn't know much about my "real" identity when I was a shadowhunter either. Long story short, it's hella confusing, and I just let Mason deal with it.

But, most importantly, Robin wasn't going to find _anything_ even with the tools of the world's greatest detective.

"Yeah, yeah…Well, get out. I need to get some sleep." I said, dismissing him with a wave as I still tried to cover my embarrassment.

"See you around, Crimson." He nodded, ducking out the window and propelling himself forward off the railing.

I sighed, picking up my Gotham Academy uniform and stuffing it into the very back of a drawer before finally crawling into bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mason didn't wake me up the next morning, so when I turned to stare at the electric clock beside my bed it read 10:30. I yawned, stretching my arms above my head. I didn't want to spend all morning in bed, nor did I want to spend it getting ready. So I freshened up, threw on some clothes, and hit the street with the intention of going to the library nearby.

The year I hadn't been doing anything started out new and exciting, I would accompany Mason to the different schools he would go to, acting as his sister, and we would have fun just living a "normal" life. But, I wasn't exactly a people person, so I didn't have as much fun as Mason did and eventually quit the charades. Most of the time I would stay in my room and stare out the window, wondering if I had made the right choice, if leaving was a good idea.

Still, with school and home schooling out of my life I needed some way to educate myself, so I started going to the library to read. At first all I would read were young adult paranormal romance novels, which I knew weren't exactly the same thing as reading a history book, but I needed some comfort so it was time well spent.

Then I finally did move on to history, but I read the history of heroes. There were plenty of books on the topic, strangely enough it reminded me a bit of the history books on Shadowhunters, except there weren't any set rules like the Codex. I'd leafed through them a bit before really getting into them and that's when the idea hit me. I'd become a hero.

Of course, I'd have to get back into shape, train myself, familiarize myself with the cities crime and streets. I really haven't mastered any of those yet, but I'm getting there.

Today I just wanted to get out, so I made my way down the street towards the library. The one I went to was in a risky location, it was in a busier part of town, but it was also near some downworlder hangouts, I was always paranoid I would see someone I knew, or maybe another shadowhunter.

I knew that the clave had sent out a couple shadowhunters to look for me along with my parents, they couldn't send out a missing persons report since…Well, us shadowhunters are basically on our own. I could only imagine how furious my father was when he found out that I had actually left. He was probably screaming about how this was going to bring down his reputation.

I smiled at that, but I still felt a prickle of coldness knowing that they hadn't searched long before giving up…It hurt knowing I could be so easily forgotten, but that was the shadowhunter life style, people die, people disappear, people betray each other and there isn't anything to stop that from happening.

But, I suppose it's better than not knowing what had happened back home. It's better than having the curiosity eat at me day after day. I was thankful that I could put so much trust in Isabelle to make sure she wouldn't blow my cover. She even kept me informed on everything that happened over the year I left, which was a lot, but I won't get into that.

I quickly mounted the steps and into the large library. I loved this place, it reminded me of home, the long hours I spent in the institute library getting tutored by my mother and brother, and the times I would retreat there to hide from my father.

I shuddered at that thought and ducked behind a tall book case, I wasn't really in the mood for reading, but I liked the atmosphere. I could think here. I found a quiet corner and nestled into one of the many overstuffed chairs scattered around the room.

I stared at the many shelves full of books that surrounded me and noticed something odd. It seemed like books were disappearing and reappearing in various places, and I kept feeling small gusts of wind. I saw a flash of color in the corner of my eye, but when I turned there was nothing there.

It was a speedster or a ghost, I preferred the first one.

"Wally?" I asked quietly into the air, feeling a bit silly since there was no one around.

I could hear some form of zooming before a young boy appeared in front of me. He had a mess of dark auburn hair and bright gold-ish eyes. "I'm afraid you guessed wrong!" He said cheerfully with a grin that reminded me of the red-headed speedster, "You know Wally, huh? Who are you?"

"Um, who are you?" I asked, furrowing my brows, was he associated with Young Justice as well?

"Bart Allen!" The boy then widened his eyes with slight shock at what he had said, "Well I guess it's okay to tell you that, since you are friends with Wally right?" He asked, worry dripping from his voice.

"You could say that…" I replied before quickly adding: "You can trust me to keep your secret, whoever you are…" I meant who he was in the hero realm of course, since that was most likely what he was worrying about.

"Oh thank god," Bart ran a hand through his hair and grinned wider, "Hey you didn't answer my question, who are you?"

I paused, if I said Paige…Robin might somehow figure out I was Crimson, then again Barbara and Wally had already seen me…But if I lied, and Bart went to ask Wally about me…I would just raise suspicions even more. "…Isabelle, my names Isabelle." I stuttered, hoping that Wally would get it _if _ Bart told him.

"So you're a hero too then?" Bart asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Something like it." I said, pulling my hood over my head to cover my hair. "You too?"

"Well, my mom sent me back here from the future, so I could learn how to be a real hero from Flash...I guess I wasn't very responsible back home, at least _she _didn't think so." Bart said with an eye roll, "but it isn't so bad. Flash and Wally don't really think I'm that responsible…I overheard them talking about me earlier…" His expression darkened, "they said I wasn't ready that maybe I don't have what it takes, but I'm here learning more about everything! So I can prove them wrong! Super speed means super learning, after all." Bart widened his eyes again, "Oh crap, I probably shouldn't have told you that either. Maybe they are right." He muttered the last part to himself, but I still caught it.

I felt an overwhelming surge of empathy, I was a tad taken back by how easily he had spilled everything (and how quickly he could talk) but I understood what he was going through. I didn't know how to help, since how I dealt with it wasn't really the right answer for his situation (or maybe any situation for that matter). I patted his shoulder awkwardly, "I'm sure it will all work out in the end…" _Worst advice ever…Thank you captain socially-inept. _

Bart's gaze was down cast for a long moment, "I better get back to work, I guess I'll see you around sometime?" He smiled cheerfully, though it looked a bit forced, he sped down another aisle before I had the chance to reply.

"Perhaps…" I said after him, sticking my hands into my coat pockets and taking my leave.

**Mega annoying author's note(readers beware!):**

**So, once again I am so very sorry for the late update! I will try much harder next time!**

**Robin: Shame on you, seriously!**

**SHUT UP ROBIN! :| **

**Wally: Oh snap girl, you did not just tell Robin to shut up! Oh no she di'in't *Sassy head shake* **

…

**ANYWAYS**

**Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers, please keep doing what you do and REVIEW:D Feedback encourages me, I swear.**

**I added Bart because he is my favorite character in the Teen Titans comics (besides Tim of course!) and I just decided to make him be the Teen Titans Bart with the relatively same back-story and issues!:D (Can't be exactly the same since Wally is KF :/) Thoughts on bringing in the female speedy? Or Solstice? Leave a comment, let me now (RWJ moment or Sxephil…? I CAN'T THINK TODAY) Anyways, I love your faces…NOPE NOT GOING THERE**

**-Can't focus-**

**Anyways, thank you for reading! Hope to see you soon! Please Review! And I LOVE YOU ALL!:D **

**Deathstroke: :D**

**Except for you Slade, nobody likes you….Just, just leave.**

**Deathstroke: Okay… :( **

**And does anyone else think Deathstroke is kind of…Um…A weird name because well…Ah nevermind…**

**Wally: *Whispers* It sounds sexual!**

**Robin: *Nods slowly*  
**

**I am…So long run…Okay bye now for real! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow so its been nearly three months since I last updated this and…I don't have any excuses besides the fact that I pretty much disappeared from Fanfiction for a while. **

**BUT I AM BACK AND DETERMINED. **

**I have a new OC! Leave your thoughts on him in the review? xx :)**

**So I'll keep it short and sweet: Chapter 3 here we go :)**

**Paige "Sanders"**

**Crimson Angel**

I came home late afternoon after grabbing a bite to eat. My thoughts were twisted and confused, I was still trying to process what had happened last night with the girl, with Robin…_Stop thinking about that._

I slowly ascended the stairs of my building and went to let myself in, except the door was already unlocked. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the apartment. "Mason how many times do I have to tell you to lock the damn door?" I called out into the empty air. I waited for a response, but none came.

"Mason?" I said a bit louder, poking my head into the kitchen. It was a mess, but the sight didn't alarm me, Mason was probably trying out some new recipe or potion. It was Saturday, so Mason should have been home, but maybe he had gone out.

I went to check in his room when I started to hear muffled shouting. I threw the door open to find Mason sitting on the floor tied up and gagged.

Holy crap.

I ripped the gag out of his mouth and checked for injuries, "Are you ok? By the Angel, what happened? I told you to lock the doors! Oh gosh…What happened?" I sputtered looking him over as I fumbled to untie him.

He cleared his throat, looking awfully calm. "Some strange people came to see you. Must've followed you or your little bird friend here. The tricky bastards tied me up as a present for you."

I paused, digesting what he had just said. How did he know about Robin? Was it the girl? Or her brother? I shook my head clearing my thoughts for a moment, "You're a freaking Warlock and you didn't fight back? Or at least _untie _yourself."

"I figured it'd be more entertaining for you to find me like this rather than explaining the whole ordeal." Mason smirked, rubbing his wrists once I freed him. "Besides, they were going on about Meta's and kidnapping. It seemed messy, better to not let on that I was _special._"

I bit my lip, fighting the urge to slap him. "What did the people look like?" I asked staring intently at Mason.

"Hm, alright so they were teenagers, which was strange. Kids are really getting into this hero/villain stuff, pretty silly if you ask me, _very silly_. Then again Nephilim start very young, I'm sure you'd know all about _that_.." I glared at him, nudging him to get to the point, "ha, right. So there was a girl, taller than me, man arms, greasy black hair…Dreadful girl, very grabby." Mason stuck out his tongue in disgust, "then there was a boy, he was easier on the eyes, older too maybe 18. He looked kind of scene though, with the hair and the tattoo. Very yummy."

"Are you trying to set me up, or set yourself up?' I tsked with annoyance, "so just two people? Could they do anything, did they have powers?"

Mason nodded, "The she-man could fight dirty. She had some kind of pain inflicting ability. And the boy didn't have any obvious powers aside from the fact that he was a good fighter and con."

"Con?" I repeated, eyeing Mason wearily.

"Yeah, well he came to the door first and said he had recently moved in with man hands and they were dating or something-yuck-but he wanted to get to know the neighbors-"

"Are you saying you just let them in?" I deadpanned, _Mason Mason Mason Mason Mason. _

"So I'm not a lie detector, let's get to the point here. Paige, they're after you. I don't know what you did to piss these people off, or what they want, but I trust you do." He turned to look at me with a solemn expression, "And I trust that you'll take care of it. I agreed to many things for you, but I will not get involved with heroes and villains, it's never happened before and it never will."

I nodded slowly, I knew Shadowhunters resented heroes, but I never thought Downworlders would too. It did make sense a little; they were from a different world. They didn't know we existed, and many people would like to keep it that way. "I'm sorry I've dragged you into whatever this is." I murmured, standing up.

"Don't be sorry, just kick their asses." Mason smirked, dusting himself off, "And be careful, Crim."

I nodded again before leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Laina Stewart**

Laina let out a hissing sigh. She lay flat on her stomach pressed against the roof of a building across the street from the stupid girl's apartment. She watched the quiet structure through binoculars with growing boredom. "Why does boss think this girl is so important? She doesn't seem so special."

"Maybe he sees something you don't." Colin answered gruffly sitting on the edge of the roof.

"We could grab so many more Metas off the street, easy. Instead here we are staking out some stupid girl with a blue sword." Laina muttered, brushing back her long hair. "Such a hassle for some snarky wannabe hero."

Colin ignored her for a few minutes, staring intently at the street below while humming a song she didn't know. Laina watched him wearily, already familiarized with his features after having stared longingly at him for weeks. He was tall and slim, but well built. His hair was a little long, going over his ears and brushing over his brow. It was a dark color, almost black. His eyes were a murky moss green, often narrowed in thought. His features sharp and intelligent. Tattoos snaked his arm and neck, his clothes were always covering them just enough to prevent Laina from ever figuring out what they were. She was curious, but never thought to ask.

Colin turned his gaze over to her, she blushed but he didn't seem to notice or care. "She's leaving," he nodded towards the front door of her building which swung open revealing the stupid girl with a bag slung over her shoulder.

"I'll follow her and call you when the time's right." Colin said, his expression never wavering. He propelled himself off the edge of the roof and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Paige "Sanders"**

**Crimson Angel**

_What have I gotten myself into?_ I raked a hand through my hair, trying to sort my thoughts as I navigated through the heavy crowds of Gotham. _I don't know who these people are; I don't know what I'm doing._ I knew I should stop doubting myself, but I was unsure. I needed help and there was no one who could help me, no one I could ask. _That's what happens when you cut your ties with everyone except for an unreliable Warlock. _

I sighed, ducking into the coffee shop nearby, the one I had seen Robin at before. I needed some fuel to function better before I was going to make any more decisions. I went to stand in line, eyeing up the display of pastries next to me.

"Could I buy you a cup of coffee?" A sweet voice asked from behind me. I spun around to face a tall boy with dark hair. He wore a shy smile, looking at me through his side swept hair.

"No thanks." I said quickly, turning away. That was…Different. I blushed slightly; this never happened to me, guys didn't approach me in coffee shops. Something was wrong. _Or maybe I'm just paranoid._

"Oh sorry, that was kind of forward," The boy looked away, flustered. "I'm sure guys come up to you all the time, it must get annoying."

_No, they really don't!_ Was he trying to hit on me? Why couldn't this happen at a more convenient time? _Damn you Raziel! _I looked at the boy again, he was cute and he had that shy charm. I felt myself smiling a little. _What are you doing? Stop!_ "Its fine," I said with a little more softness, "but I'm kind of in a hurry right now."

"Sorry for bothering you then." The boy smiled back, "My name's Colin by the way."

"Paige," I replied, tucking a strand of red hair behind my ear. I moved up in the line, I was almost at the cash register.

There was a long stretch of silence before he spoke up again. "Sorry again. I just can't let the prettiest girl in the coffee shop leave without at least trying to get her number." Colin looked away, as if trying to hide his blush.

I found myself furiously biting my lip to keep from smiling like a madman. _This is wrong! This __**never**__happens, don't do it! _I flicked the voice in my head away and nodded slowly, reciting it for him to enter in his phone.

Colin smiled widely, his cheeks dimpling. "Maybe we could hang out sometime tomorrow?"

_No, I'll be busy, trying to keep from getting killed by total psychos. _"Sure." I answered, lulled. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Maybe…We could meet here at 5?" He offered with a small smile.

_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD N-"_Sure, sounds great." I smiled dumbly back at him, my cheeks flushed and my head cloudy. I bought my drink and left the shop in a blur, hardly remembering anything besides Colin's voice and my agreement to meet him tomorrow.

What was I thinking? Going on a date in the middle of this mess, idiot! I slammed my palm against my face, trying to slap myself out of the daze. I'd never felt this stupid before, or this light-headed and woozy. What did it mean? Was this love or something else? _Something else definitely._ "But what's the 'something else'." I whispered to myself.

I took a deep breath to clear my head before heading to the Library. I entered the large building and navigated through the aisles of books to reach the computers. I took a seat and opened up a window, it wasn't a super computer but I could try to do a _little _research.

[ **SEARCH: **_Recent Gotham Disappearances_]

**About 20,700,000 results (0.27 seconds)**

I waded through the pages of results; the first few were just articles about historic disappearances. However there were some about more recent cases. It seemed as if a lot of kids were going missing as of late, but it never made prime time because they were street kids, kids no one would miss if they disappeared. Some were upper/lower middle class, but it was a big city, major crime was everywhere.

"What'cha searching there, Izzy?"

I glanced at the voice to see Bart looking over my shoulder with a lazy grin. "None of your business, speedster." I said, closing the window. "Still here, huh? I figured you'd read the whole library by now."

Bart shrugged, "I've read _most _of it, but I got bored halfway through the sea life stuff. Dolphin man can take care of that though."

"Aquaman." I corrected, gathering my bag. I stopped, if Bart was part of Young Justice then he could relay a message from me to Robin…Maybe I _could _get help. That, however, could risk Robin finding out that I was Paige…_Forget about teen drama for five seconds and focus on what's important! _

Right, it didn't matter if he knew. He could see I've changed. "Hey Bart," I turned to look at him with wide eyes, "Could you tell Robin something when you see him today…Or tomorrow." I added with slight resentment, asking to meet tonight would be too sudden. Bart probably wouldn't even see him today.

"Sure!" Bart nodded cheerfully.

"Tell him that…My friend wants to meet him tomorrow night behind Walt's Video Arcade. This message is from Crimson." I quickly added, "Make sure not to mention me at all, I'm not important."

Bart mouthed arcade and seven to himself before nodding. "I'll tell him that!"

I stood up, looking down at him with a hard gaze. "Promise me that you won't mention my name."

"Why not?" Bart asked, furrowing his brow.

"Because…He won't come if you do, and this is very important to my friend. So please, don't." I was practically begging now, my eyes pleading, "Promise me you won't."

"O-okay, I promise." Bart nodded, "You can trust me, Izzy…Well gotta run! Catch you later." And with the blink of an eye, he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wondered how safe I was at home, if the people who had attacked Mason would come back. I didn't want to go out, I didn't want to leave Mason vulnerable, or myself for that matter. I stayed up half the night, my eyes glued to the door. Mason had assured me that the glamour he had set around the apartment was heavy enough that a Downworlder might glance over it, but I still didn't quite believe him.

In the wee hours of the morning I slowly drifted off to sleep, my head rolling against the hard couch cushions. After a few hours I was woken up by a ruckus in the kitchen.

"Mason what the hell are you doing?" I called out groggily, peeling my eyes open to face the morning rays of sunlight streaming through the windows.

"Getting some coffee, I'm going to church today!" He called back cheerfully.

"Church?" I repeated, sitting up and shaking myself awake, "you never go to church, won't that burn you or something?"

"I'm not a vampire, Paige." Mason replied dryly, suddenly appearing next to the couch, "I'm trying to make a good impression on this girl's parents so I can date her and get in with this new clique."

I shook my head slowly, "What are you doing with your life."

He eyed me with an amused expression, "What are you doing with yours?" He laughed, spinning around and walking into the hall, "I'll catch you later, unless you get killed today, and in that case…I guess I'll miss you." The door slammed shut behind him before I could answer.

"It's so nice to know you care." I mumbled, staggering into my room and collapsing into my untouched bed. To sleep, or not to sleep, that is the question. Tis nobler to prevent myself from getting killed, or to sleep, or sleep, or sleep…

_BUZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

My eyes flew open and I turned my head to see my phone alight with a new text message. I groaned picking it up and reading the message over.

[_**Colin: **__We still on for today? At 5? Coffee shop?_]

I'd totally forgotten about that. Would it be heartless to blow him off? I really had bigger things to worry about here. Hopefully he'd understand and thankfully I could think straight without physically being in the same room as him.

[_**Me: **__Can't today, sorry._]

I sent the message, deciding he didn't need any further explanation. Something seriously was up with him though; I was curious, but not stupid enough to be lured into it. I needed to focus on what was important.

[_**Colin:**__ :( Can I call you?]_

No, no you can't. I dropped the phone on my bed and sat up, I needed to get dressed. I was meeting Robin soon in a couple hours, or at least I hoped I was.

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

"Oh great, he's calling." I muttered, staring at my quivering phone. I dared myself not to answer it but I couldn't resist. I picked it up, holding it against my ear. "Hello?"

"Oh, um, Hi Paige." Colin said nervously from the other end, I could almost feel his shy smile through the phone. "Sorry for bothering you but…I was really excited about today, are you sure you can't come?"

"Positive," I forced myself to say, it was so tempting to give into his charm, I wanted something like this at one point. Something normal. _This isn't normal though, you know something's up._ "As I said yesterday…It just isn't a great time, I'm busy and…"

"Please, just give me a chance." Colin pleaded, "You don't have to stay very long."

He wasn't going to leave me alone, was he? "Look Colin, you seem nice enough. I'm just, not…Available right now." _Lies, nice._

There was a long moment of silence on the other end. "So you have a boyfriend?"

"Y-yes." I answered tensely, praying that he wouldn't see through my thin lie.

"Well we could just have coffee as friends or-"

"Not today or ever." I cut in, my tone harsh. I became slightly ticked he wouldn't give up. The feeling didn't last very long though, guilt quickly washed over me, "I'm sorry, I didn't…This just isn't a great time." I hung up before he could say anything, tossing the phone onto my bed. I had a woozy feeling again. Shaking it off I went to take a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dick Grayson**

**Robin**

Dick sat back on the couch he was sitting in at Mount Justice. He lazily flipped through a magazine. It had been a slow couple of days, not many orders from Batman for the YJ or many evil plots that the Bats wanted help on leaving Robin with way too much free time.

He yawned lazily, stretching out as a head bobbed into view. "Hey Robin!" Bart called out cheerfully, waving at him with a wide grin.

Dick nodded a greeting, "Impulse," he eyed the younger hero with unease. He was am unpredictable one for sure.

"A friend of yours asked me to send you this message. She wants to meet you behind Walt's Video Arcade tonight at 7." Bart recited, pausing several times to remember what it was he was supposed to say.

Robin sat forward, raising an eyebrow. "Who?"

"…C-c….Cr…Crimson! Yeah, you know her?" Bart asked, wondering exactly who this mysterious person that Isabelle had asked Bart to send a message for was.

Robin became alert at the word, perking up. "Yes I do. How did she know you were…? How did she tell you this, when did you meet her?"

Bart shrugged, "Uh, long story on the first part, well not really long but…" He shook his head with a small laugh, "Ha, never mind. And she didn't, someone else did for her."

_Someone else?_ Robin laughed, this was too easy. Obviously it was Crimson's real identity who had confronted Bart. Now he was interested, "Who?" He asked again.

"I can't really say…" Bart trailed, remembering Isabelle's plea in his head. She really didn't want Robin to know who she was, he wondered why, maybe Robin would tell him. Still…He didn't want to betray her trust, even if there was a chance she was the bad guy.

Robin sighed, "C'mon Bart, just tell me, I'll keep it a secret."

"Ha-ha, oh wow would you look at the time. Gosh I better get going. Wally and I are going….Fishing, yeah ha-ha." Bart's eyes shifter nervously before he let out another shaky laugh. Shrugging at Robin, the speedster flashed a sympathetic grin before racing away.

Robin stared at the spot Bart had been standing in with a resigned expression. At least he had something to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Not a lot of Young Justice in this one, but I still hope you enjoyed:)**

**Thank you for all the reviews! It means a lot! And this time I PROMISE I will update sooner!**

**I hope you enjoyed this (slightly rushed [ok really rushed]) chapter! PLEASE REVIEW I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER xxx**

**Anywho! See you soon:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello beautiful people! New Year, new chapter, and an update that doesn't have a three month gap between it :P **

**Hope you enjoy this rather exciting addition of Crimson Angel (:**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

**Paige "Sanders"**

**Crimson Angel**

I waited in the shadows of the arcade half an hour early. I was dressed as Crimson Angel and walking around in plain view would probably raise a little suspicion. I watched the streets with keen alertness. Snapping my attention to anything that made sudden movements. I knew I was being silly. He might not even come. Still, I couldn't help feeling excitement course my veins as I clung on to hope that he would.

**6:40**

The minutes ticked past with nothing interesting happening besides two 11 year olds getting into a heated argument about Orcs outside of the Arcade. Admittedly, it was pretty entertaining until one of their mothers came to break it up.

**6:58**

Nothing. He hadn't showed yet. _He isn't coming, you have no one._ Maybe I should have gone out with Colin; at least I would have wasted my time on someone who cared. Or at least acted like they did. I couldn't jump to conclusions yet though. He was a hero, maybe he was busy. It wasn't even 7 yet.

**7:02**

Be patient. I needed to be patient. I sighed, pacing the small area I was occupying. _He'll come, he's curious about me. He did follow me home. He'll come. _"Please." I whispered.

"Interesting meeting place."

I turned slowly, my heart leaping with excitement. "What took you so-"I froze. My mood quickly fell, as did my cheeky grin. Confusion absorbed me, a sick feeling started to twist in the pit of my stomach. Except, it wasn't nerves or butterflies. It was the something else. The gut feeling that screamed _wrong._ "What," I breathed, looking him over with disbelief. Looking _Colin_ over.

He didn't look overly threatening, dressed in a casual hoodie, beanie, and jeans. Yet, the expression on his face was different. His persona had changed. It was cold and observing, his eyes narrowed slightly in thought. The look was quickly wiped away into a careless impassive one. "Interesting meeting place for costumes like you, I assume you are in fact waiting for someone." He slowly circled me, watching.

I tried to speak but found I had lost my voice. How had he found me? It took me a moment to realize I was in costume, he didn't know I was Paige….Or at least I hoped not. "I don't think it's any of your business, kid."

He snorted at that, "I think I'm older than you." He replied in a polite tone. He stopped in front of me, his hands in his pockets. "Who're you meeting?"

My hand hovered above my seraph blade; I glanced over his shoulder to see if there were any possible escape routes. "I…Don't think that's any business of yours." _I'm stuck._

Colin laughed, one devoid of any amusement. "Oh, but it is. It's my job." He frowned, waiting for my response.

I hardened my stare, "Who are you?" I snapped, "What do you want?"

Colin's lips twitched upwards as if he was about to smile and decided not to. He opened his mouth then paused, turning away. "Just come with me, nice and willing." He glanced over his shoulder and smiled sweetly. A glimpse of what he was at the coffee shop. "I swear I won't hurt you."

"Come with you _where?_" My hand gripped the handle of my blade. I took a step towards him, awaiting his reply.

"It's a nice place," Colin extended a hand, luring me to take it; "Boss is really interested in you. You might even become one of his favorites."

_Boss?_ That's what the girl had been babbling about the other night; in fact the thugs from a few days ago were talking about that too. Of course, it was ridiculous to assume they were all referring to the same person since many street rats had leaders they answered to. Still…3 out of 3 trying to kidnap kids with 'abilities', it couldn't just be coincidence. "You're with that girl aren't you?" I whispered, almost to myself, "What are you talking about?"

Colin grinned, gliding over and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Now let me tell you about the good life," he said smoothly, beginning to lead me out of the alley, "just come with me, and you'll hear all about it. We have a million kinds of fun."

I halted, shrugging his arm off and pulling out my blade. "I think I'll pass."

Colin laughed, "Are you going to try and fend me off with a sword handle?" He asked, shrugging of his jacket to reveal thin cords of muscle and black markings swirling around his arms. No, but they weren't just any markings they were runes…Shadowhunter runes. He had the marks of a...No, he couldn't be. He wasn't.

I stared, my mind spiraling out of control with thoughts. Had the Clave sent someone out to get me? Was that it? _No, they gave up months ago. Nobody cares. Nobody wants you. You have nobody._ No no no no no no! "It can't be." I took a step back, shaking. I dropped my seraph blade without activating it. "Who are you? Who are you working for?"

Colin, for a split second, looked uncertain. The expression quickly vanished and he stepped towards me, "I'll tell you, just come with me." He bent down to pick up my seraph blade, sliding it into his belt. "It's alright. I won't hurt you as long as you behave."

I shook my head. Regretting the stupid decision to drop my weapon. "I won't go back!" I screamed, taking in a wheezy sort of half breathe. I pressed myself against the wall of the Arcade, "I left for a reason! Why is the Clave sending people after me anyways?! After all this time!" I sobbed. "Nobody cares about me in that world! Not anymore."

Now it was Colin's turn to look shocked. "Clave? How did you-"

_Bam!_ In the blink of an eye a figure pounced onto Colin from above. Knocking him to the ground with a solid _thump._ "Sorry I'm late," Robin said slightly strained. He looked up, flashing me a confident grin before looking down at Colin who was slowly standing up.

Colin looked at Robin with contempt, "Oh not _you_." He sneered, taking a step backwards. Blood dripped from his mouth. He glanced at me with mixed emotions I couldn't quite read. "I'm coming back for you, _Crimson_." He turned away and jumped, disappearing into a small cloud of smoke that slowly dissipated into nothing.

I stood very still for several minutes staring at where he had once stood with wide eyes. I tried to regain my composure; I didn't want to look like a complete idiot in front of _him_. "H-he took my sword." I managed to choke out.

Robin was watching me a puzzled expression from a few feet away, "You can get a new one."

"No, not one like that." I replied already feeling empty without it. It had been my first blade, and though I had cut myself off from my ties with the Shadowhunter world, some bonds just couldn't be broken.

"Who was that guy?" He asked after watching me catch my breath, "What did he want with you?"

"Funny, I was just asking him that. He didn't really want to answer, though." I shook my head, laughing despite myself, "how could I have been so stupid. It was so obvious." I paced the alley. Switching between tears and laughter. "Oh this is beautiful, gorgeous. How could I have been so _dense_!" I punched the stone wall next to me so hard my hand drew blood, it was throbbing but I didn't care. "The answer was in front of me the whole time!"

"What was?" Robin looked concerned, not for me, for my sanity. "Crimson, are you alright? You're scaring me."

I stopped, realizing I was still in the company of boy wonder. "Sorry, I…Forgot you were here for a second. It's…It's nothing." I said quickly, fumbling over my words. I couldn't reiterate everything that I had figured out, this whole Shadowhunter business. Because he would know…Know about everything. "I thought I needed your help with something but, I don't think I do. I've figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Robin pushed; he took a step towards me. His blue eyes darkening with some unreadable emotion. "Tell me what's going on." He narrowed his eyes, taking another step towards me with cold determination, "What was it you needed help with?"

I bit my lip meekly. Glancing around, this wasn't a situation I could easily escape. My mind was still wild with nerves and emotion, I could barely stand much less think straight. "Last night… The girl, you know how she was trying to kidnap me?" Robin nodded. "Well, I think that guy was too…I think they're working for the same person." _The Clave._

The Clave…The girl from last night was no shadowhunter. She had powers. And so did Colin…Yet he bore the marks of a Shadowhunter, he could not be one…He just happened to have tattoos that looked similar to runes? That would be the only explanation. _Then there was a boy, he was easier on the eyes, older too maybe 18. He looked kind of scene though, with the hair and the tattoo. Very yummy. _Mason's words echoed in my mind. Colin. The people who broke in and attacked Mason. Mason would have recognized Nephilim, he would have said. This had nothing to do with the Clave, it was something else entirely then. It was something _more._

"_No_." I whispered, dropping to my knees. This meant I had no idea what was ahead of me, my life was really in danger. I had no safe-haven like the institute. My most prized weapon and only token of home was with a stranger and worst of all I was having this whole breakdown in front of possibly the only person who could help me.

"Crimson." Robin was kneeling down next to me, his hand resting on my shoulder. "What's wrong? You need to talk to me, please." He pleaded, searching my face for any sign that I was still zoned into reality.

My attention snapped to him and I blinked back tears. I wasn't who I wanted to be. I was still a coward. _I'll never be anyone, I couldn't be a shadowhunter. I can't be a hero. I'm nothing._ "I'm so stupid." I said aloud, "thinking I could do something like this. It hasn't been two months and already I'm heaving a mental breakdown over some silly threat that might not even be worth my time."

I sniffled, trying to stop from shaking. "I don't have what it takes to be like you," I said softly, looking over at Robin, confusion still clearly written on his face. I sighed, "It looks a lot easier on TV."

Robin processed what I was saying then stood up. Gently grabbing my shoulders and pulling me back to my feet, "Up you go." He murmured, brushing back my hair. "Listen, I still don't really know what's going on…Just, stop doubting yourself." He said firmly, looking me directly in the eyes.

He ran a hand through his raven hair and laughed slightly. "This sounds corny but, I can tell…I can tell you have doubts because I know that feeling, the look you have in your eyes. I've seen it in myself countless times; I've seen it in everyone on the team, Young Justice." He clarified quickly, "and it gets you nowhere." He clenched his jaw tightly.

Then Robin smiled weakly; it was a thin ray of sunlight in my currently muddled life. I found myself smiling back. "I wouldn't be giving this spiel to just anyone. You don't seem like the rest of them. The wannabes. You have what it takes; at least I believe you do. What really matters here is that you believe in yourself." He stepped back, "Listen Crimson, I'm willing to help you with whatever's going on. Just talk to me."

My deflated self seemed to spring to life again with his words. Robin was right. I blinked back the tears I hadn't realized were forming and cleared my throat. "A-alright. What I was saying earlier…The people, kidnapping, yeah. They broke into my apartment and tied up my roommate."

"You have a roommate?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's aware of the... Situation at hand." I said, trying to clarify whatever had gotten him suspicious. "Anyways, they're after me. I don't know why. I don't know who they're working for. I thought I did, but…I was wrong."

"_He._" Robin repeated, it almost sounded like there was jealousy creeping into his tone. He shook his head and my thoughts faded, "Sounds like you're in quite a predicament."

"Yes." I answered, clenching my fists tightly. "Tell me you know what to do, because I don't." I didn't bother trying to hide the despair in my voice.

Robin stared at me with a blank expression for several moments, "…Yes." He said almost quizzically. "I'll help you." He murmured, turning around, muttering to himself and tapping away at some screen on his wrist.

"Robin?" I said softly, leaning to look over his shoulder, "now you're scaring me."

"Don't give up just yet, Crimson. I'll help you." He repeated, turning around with a new found energy. He grabbed his grappling gun out of his belt and aimed it at the ledge above us. "You can count on me, I promise." He fired and began speeding up the length of the building.

"Wait!" I called up frantically, "Where are you going? How do we keep in contact?" _Please don't leave me!_

Robin grinned down at me. It was a wicked grin from a boy with a plan, "I'll find you Crimson, and don't worry," he had nearly disappeared into the night sky, "I'll help you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

_Help! As if, you've left me with more questions than answers like…When will I see you again with this so called fucking help!_ I kicked a stray can angrily down the pavement as I made my way home through Crime Alley. I was feeling risky tonight, so why not flirt with death?

"Someone's in a bit of a mood." A cool voice purred from the shadows. It was smooth and female; a girl soon followed the phrase. One I recognized in an instant. _Batgirl? By the Angel…_

"So I am, is that a problem?" I replied with a frown. What was I doing? Sassing the princess of the Bat family? _Just kill me._

Batgirl didn't take it personally, her lip turned upwards in a smile. "I can see why Rob likes you; you're Crimson Angel, right?"

_So I'm getting a little famous. _"The one and only." I replied, dropping a mock curtsy.

"You seem a little upset; an encounter with Robin tends to have that effect." Batgirl laughed, tossing back her long dark red hair. I wondered how she knew about my meeting with Robin, but I doubted many things went on in the Bat family without everyone else's knowledge. Batgirl then paused, taking a step towards me with narrowed eyes. She lifted a few strands of my hair with interest, "I like your hair," she said, "your dye job looks so familiar." Her eyes flickered on mine for a second before she shook her head.

"Um, thanks." I replied taking a few steps backwards. What was up with her?

Batgirl turned around, glancing at me over her shoulder. "Catch you around," she said, murmuring something that sounded like _Paige_ afterwards. Before I could question it she vanished into another alley.

I probably had just misheard her, she couldn't possibly know… It was just nerves playing tricks on me. _Just nerves. _I shook it off (or at least attempted to) and continued walking home. I really needed an Angel-mobile or something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

**Dick Grayson**

**Night-I mean Robin**

Oh this was brilliant. Finally something interesting was happening, something new, a case he could crack. He was giddy with excitement; he could finally show the rest of the team the great gem he had found. He could introduce them to Crimson; maybe he could even introduce her to Batman if the time was right. _She could join the team!_

_Don't get ahead of yourself; you don't even know her yet._ Which was true, it had been less than a week, still Robin felt as if he knew her from somewhere else. Sometime long ago, or maybe not _quiet _so long ago.

Once he knew a little more about her, like where she had learned to fight the way she did. Who she _really_ was. Then she could join the team! _If_ Batman approved of course.

Brief worry crossed his mind. Would she be alright getting home? What if the kids who attacked her came back to the apartment? He was sure she would take precautions. _She'll be fine; she seems like the type who can take care of herself. _Right. He sighed, shaking himself awake as he mounted his motorcycle and began making his way home.

_Home_. Wayne Manor. Bruce would probably still be out, taking care of business as Batman usually did. Babs wouldn't be there, when she was done with her rounds she'd probably go back home to an empty apartment on 359 Murphy Lane. Commissioner Gordon wouldn't be home until late, he was working on an important case. Barbara had been telling him about it, but to his shame he had spaced out, his mind elsewhere thinking about when he would meet Crimson.

Their meeting did not disappoint either. The feeling of concern continued to nag at him, even after his little pep talk Crimson didn't seem that alright. She was on a mad rambling for half the time then on her knees sobbing. _I should have taken her home_.

He remember a fragment of her conversation with the boy who was trying to take her. He had caught only one word. _Clave. _One word, so many memories. He knew that word, he was familiar with it. It brought back harsh memories. He didn't like that word. But he had to have heard them wrong. There was no way they were…Shadowhunters.

No, it was impossible.

Wayne Manor soon came to view. Robin went to park the motorcycle in the Batcave and went inside the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

**Paige "Sanders"**

**Crimson Angel**

_Two days. _It had been _two_ days since Robin had promised to help me. Two agonizing days of pacing the apartment, not willing to leave with the slight chance that he would drop by for a visit. Except he didn't. Not once in the past _two_ days. Not even to say he hadn't given up on me.

On the bright side, Mason hadn't been kidnapped by Colin or the girl. In fact there had been no sign of either of them. And no calls or texts from Colin (which was smart since I would have screamed at him.)

Evening slowly approached. I sat in the living room, watching the city through the window. Pink and orange marbled the sky where the sun set before all the light was consumed by inky black. I sighed, standing up. _Almost three days now._ Maybe I should stop relying on Robin, and go out and do some investigating myself. Or maybe the baddies had given up; maybe the problem wasn't a problem anymore. _Yeah, that'd be a miracle. I don't think I have that type of luck. _

I retreated to my room, knowing Mason was having a party soon. I could already hear the clatter in the kitchen as he prepared. Most of it would be on the roof, he had hired workers to set up. They were Downworlders of course; the whole party would be crawling with Downworlders. I wasn't really interested.

I locked the door behind me and went to the fire escape. I didn't want to be home tonight. I was tired of being cooped up in the apartment. I wanted to go out without being tied to responsibilities. I just wanted to prowl the night as a civilian. I stuffed my mask into my back pocket and after debating myself, threw the window open and climbed down the fire escape.

I jumped onto the pavement and wandered down a busy street. The street lamps began to flicker to life and I turned around to walk down a different street, trying to keep in sight of my apartment building just in case.

"_Pssst."_

I looked around, was that directed towards me?

"_Pssst! _Hey you, red hair." I searched for the source of the voice and spotted a girl who looked oddly familiar. She was dressed like a magician, he hair was dark and wavy, her eyes bright blue. "Come over here."

_Wait, that's the girl from the coffee shop, the one with Robin…_ I turned away for a moment, wondering if she had gotten a good look of me. _Better safe than sorry. _I put on my mask and spun to face her again. "Yes?" I asked, slowly approaching her.

"Are you Crimson Angel?" She asked, eyeing me up and down. I nodded. She smiled, "Good, Robin told us to get you. He said you lived around here. I've been…Monitoring your apartment for about 20 minutes waiting for you to leave." She explained quickly, motioning for me to follow her somewhere down a lesser populated street. "Didn't want to burst into your home as a total stranger."

"Well, thanks I guess." I said, looking around wondering where she was taking me. "Where exactly are we going, and who are you?"

"I forgot to introduce myself? Silly me," She spun around and extended her hand, "Zatanna Zatara, at your service."

I shook her hand, her name sparking slight recognition. "I've heard of your father…"

She rolled her eyes and continued walking, "Hasn't everyone?" She paused, as if having a mental conversation with herself. "Here we are! Please don't be alarmed, it's perfectly safe to ride."

I looked over to where she was gesturing to see a large space craft of some sort come into view. It appeared out of nowhere, like an invisibility cloak had slowly pulled off it.

"I've seen worse." I replied stiffly. I followed Zatanna inside. The interior was nice, spacious. Inside Miss Martian sat in the center, controlling the ship.

"Hi!" The alien greeted cheerfully, "Welcome to the bioship."

I nodded a hello, still taking in the ship. I had seen the vessel before. In person, and on the news, but I had never been inside of it. _No, I have…Once, a while ago. _I shook off the memory and refocused into reality.

"Take a seat," Zatanna motioned towards a chair behind her. "We're taking you to Mount Justice."

_Robin is pulling through. Finally._ I sat down, barely blinking as I was mysteriously

strapped in. The ship took off; we were in the air quicker than you could say supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious. After a few minutes of awkward silence (or at least awkward on my side), I decided to voice my questions.

"So…What's going on?" I asked, glancing over at Miss M.

"Robin wants you to meet the team." Miss Martian said with a reassuring smile, "don't worry, they're all really nice."

_I know they are,_ I thought bitterly. "Why? Why does he want me to meet them?" That was all fine and dandy, but I didn't see how it would help me in my current situation.

Miss Martian smirked, looking straight ahead as she focused on steering the ship. "You'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later I found myself inside Young Justice Headquarters, surrounded by cave walls and super computers. This was new.

I slowly spun around, taking it all in. This was something straight out of a sci-fi movie, except this was _real_. The world of Shadowhunters was built up on ancient rules, a long history, and a little bit of magic. Well, not magic, more of a holy presence. Nevertheless, this was different, it was technology and freedom. At least, more freedom than I had as a shadowhunter.

I wished I could've changed into something more professional. I was in civilian clothes. Jeans and a sweatshirt with my mask haphazardly put on. I attempted to smooth back my hair as I waited for whatever was about to happen with Miss M.

"We need to wait just a little longer," She explained, "I don't know what's taking him so long…I'm Miss Martian by the way."

I gave her a strained smile, "I know." I crossed my arms, anxious to see what was going on. "I'm Crimson Angel."

"I know." Miss Martian giggled. Her gaze snapped away from mine to a passage behind me. She quickly straightened up, her expression sobering. "Robin."

I turned, a slow grin spreading across my face. "About time, you know it's been _three_ days."

"Two, actually." He said, walking towards them with an airy confidence.

"Three in a few hours." I countered, tilting my head to the side, watching him. I found myself unable to look away; there was something about him that drew my attention.

"Yes, well I've contacted you now so it has been _two_ days." Robin grinned slightly, "Anyways, I told you I would help."

"So you did," I lowered my gaze to stare at the ground. "I haven't received any of this so called 'help' though. Good thing nothings happened to me, yet."

Robin scoffed, "As if I haven't been monitoring your building to make sure nothing happened."

I raised an eyebrow, "You've been monitoring me, have you?"

"Don't flatter yourself," He smirked again before turning around to pace the area in front of the large screens. "I've looked into your little situation, Crimson. It's very interesting."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You seem to not exist. I can't find your identity anywhere. I can't even find the owner of your apartment." He said, tapping away at several screens in front of him.

"Why where you looking into that? It's not important." Thank the angel for shady business deals with Downworlders. The secret world, keeping identities hidden since

Shadowhunter Jonathan.

"It's important to me." Robin replied over his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter, you don't need to know." I said bitterly. And to think, I thought he had been trying to figure out who was out to get me this whole time.

"It does, actually. How do I know you aren't working for the wrong side?" He said, whirling around to face me with a hardened stare. A look that dared me to take off the mask and tell him who I _really_ was.

I smiled, shaking my head. "If you're so suspicious about me being a villain, why am I here?" I leaned closer, locking gazes. "You don't who I am, but you trust me. And, you're taking time out of your busy schedule to help me with a problem. Now tell me, how many times you've done that for a baddie."

He moved closer, never breaking eye contact. "_Touché." _

"Ahem," Miss Martian smiled weakly, giving a small wave, "Still in the room, in case you were wondering."

I laughed, moving away from Robin as he reluctantly returned to his work with the computers. He cleared his throat, "Ok, so I've done more than just a background check on you."

"Great! So, who's trying to snatch me?" I asked, ready to finally be done with this whole ordeal.

"It's not that simple," Robin sighed, "Not many clues aside from the fact the kids were trying to take Metas. It's weird since they're Metas themselves…" He pulled up a document containing a few notes, "Anyways, an increase in disappearances have been going on in the past month, right under our noses. The heart of it seems to be in Gotham, but it's happening all over the country. It gets weirder though; some teens are just leaving on their own. This is happening mostly in the middle-class, its tearing families apart."

"There was a case with this family in Crest Hill. A distraught mother claimed a boy had hypnotized her daughter and taken her. No one believed her. The girl was almost 18; everyone figured she had run off with a new boyfriend." Robin pulled up a sketch of a boy, "the mother hired a sketch artist to draw him for her. So she could post pictures and warn people about this evil boy who would take their children."

Robin took a step away from the screens so I could get a better view, "he look familiar?"

I studied the sketch, "_Colin._" I whispered, "He's the boy from the arcade." I said aloud, Robin nodded before going back to the computers. "So what does it all mean?"

This time Miss Martian spoke up. "We don't know. We're pretty sure there's an organized group taking Metas of different strength off the street and taking them somewhere. But where? And for what? To build an army, to perform experiments? Its been done before, we just don't know what it's all adding up to this time."

"Whatever it is, they're spending extra time on you." Robin said, "It'd be so much easier to take unsuspecting kids from their homes or off the street in one go."

"But instead I'm being targeted." This all started to feel very big, and I began to feel very small. I was one against god knew how many. "What am I going to do?" I asked myself breathlessly.

Miss Martian smiled sympathetically, "don't worry; we'll look after you until this is seen through."

I furrowed my brow, "What do you mean?"

"You'll be in our care until we put down this organization. You know, save the day. It's kinda what we do." Miss Martian smiled brightly, patting my shoulder.

I did appreciate the help, in fact I needed it. Still, I didn't want to feel like I was being babysat. '_Oh yes, look at the little vigilante. How cute, now step aside and stand back, the big leagues is here to take over.'_ No, that's not what I wanted at all. I frowned, this wasn't Miss M's doing, I couldn't blame her.

I turned my glare towards Robin, who was probably at fault here. "What?"

"Crimson, I'm trying to protect you." Robin said, "I just think you're a little over your head here. That is why you asked for my help, right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to be locked away in some safe room like an incompetent six year old!" I tried to keep my frustration at bay; anger wasn't going to get me anywhere.

"That's not what I was implying." Miss Martian quickly stammered. She seemed taken back by my tone; I'd need to apologize to her later. She wasn't to blame.

"Hear me out okay?" Robin said calmly, "I know you can fight, you're good sure. But when you had that moment in the alley. I just don't think you're ready yet. It happens to the best of us and I could help you with the stress too, but not now. Now, just let me do what's best."

My heart sank. _No, that was a one time thing. That _never _happens. _ I bit back the emotion and began to make my case. "If you know I can fight you know I can help." I clenched my fists as tightly as possible, "I'm tired of watching, of being a bystander. Let me help. The only way I'll be ready is if I get experience, right? So let me help, or I walk away and you never see me again."

Robin paused, grasping my words before meeting my frown. "Am I supposed to care about that?"

The coldness in his words surprised me. I smiled anyways, blinking back the sting in my eyes. "You already do, or else you wouldn't have gone through all this trouble."

A long silence stretched out between the three of us. Miss Martian was fumbling with her skirt, looking to feel out of place and uncomfortable. I, however, felt right at home as I waited for Robins answer.

His scowl broke into a lopsided grin, "I think you need to meet the team."

**Ack yay! I hope you liked this chapter :) I did, it was fun writing. Oh wow look at the time, 1:30 AM…WORTH IT!**

**So anyways, thank you loads for the lovely reviews(: Love all my readers to bits! Please review this chappie and I'll love you even more (if that is at all possible.)**

**Anywho! Bye! See you soon! (Ha! See I made a promise and came through for once!)**

**Robin: Bye guys! Remember to feel the aster**

**Wally: Why the hell wasn't I in this chapter? BLASPHEMY**

**Wally, you're not capable of using those words.**

**Wally: Oh right. Um, well this is awkward.**

**Robin: *Sigh* C'mon guys, that's a wrap. See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 SORRY!

**Hi hi hi :) Thanks for the reviews! And don't worry, Paige isn't joining the team. Robin is just giving in slightly and trying to avoid a long argument. **

**Side note I'm listening to My Valentine and for some reason it's really starting to creep me out. **

**Anywho…**

**Without further ado, I give you Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah, I don't own YJ or anything. Just my OC's and the plot (kinda) :3**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Paige "Sanders"**

**Crimson Angel**

I followed Robin and Miss Martian into another section of Mount Justice. It was a little homier, a lounge with a kitchen beside it. In the lounge sat a handful of teens, all in costume. The Young Justice.

I wish I had known this was going to happen; I definitely would have worn something different.

Zatanna smiled when she saw the three of us enter the room. For a minute I thought she was looking at me but her grin was directed towards Robin who blushed under her gaze. My stomach twisted with jealousy once again, I tried to push back the feeling and focus. I moved my gaze over towards Wally. Carefully I tried to search his expression to see if he had any recognition of who I was, we had met just a few days ago.

To my relief he offered a charming smirk, "I'm glad we finally get to meet _you._" Good, he didn't recognize me. Bart who was sitting beside Wally didn't seem to recognize me either. Thank the Angel.

Robin cleared his throat, "This is Crimson Angel. She's the one who contacted me about the current threat."

Aqualad sat poised at the end of the couch. "It's nice to meet you Crimson. Don't worry, you're in good care." He stood up and shook my hand, "Robin has told us about you and I realize that you are very capable. However, this is now official Young Justice Business and we can't allow outsiders in."

I stared at him wide eyed. So this was going to be a continuous problem. "Listen here, friend. If you think I'm going to stand back and watch something that directly affects me. Well, just no, I-"

Robin grabbed my wrist, swiftly pulling me away from Aqualad. "She's not really in a good mood at the moment." He explained before lowering his voice. The two walked away and Robin began speaking with Aqualad at the far end of the room.

I stood next to Miss Martian, irritated beyond words. "What's going on now?" I asked her, eyeing the pair discuss something with solemn expressions.

M'gann shrugged, "I think they're deciding what to do with you." She smiled weakly, folding her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry I upset you earlier."

"It's not your fault, don't apologize." I stuttered out, I didn't want her to feel guilty. I should've said more but my mind was elsewhere at the moment. I continued to watch Aqualad and Robin before noticing that the rest of the team was watching me. Was I really that interesting?

I looked over the lot of them. They seemed to have a mix of curiosity and uneasiness bubbling inside them. I couldn't blame them; I did have a little outburst. "Hi?" I chimed with a dim smile.

Wally stood up and approached me, taking my bandaged hand and examining it. I had nearly forgotten about the injury. "What happened to your hand, babe?" He asked, gently turning it over.

I tensed, wanting to pull away. "I tussled with a stone wall. It didn't end well." Wally quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "I punched a wall." I clarified, looking away.

"Anger issues." Artemis observed, sitting back in her seat.

"You're one to talk, Blondie." Wally said, dropping my hand and turning to glare at her.

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "I don't have anger issues, if anyone does it's Superboy."

"Hey!" The young kryptonian protested, shooting a glare over towards Artemis and Wally, "don't bring me into your little lover's spat."

"We're not together." The two said at the same time with equal annoyance. They glanced over at each other, each wearing a look that could kill.

Miss Martian sighed, shaking her head as she watched them continue to argue. "I thought they'd fixed this already." She said softly.

"Me too." I said before realizing I wasn't supposed to know that. "I mean…" I stumbled over my words trying to think of an excuse; Miss Martian didn't seem to hear me though, so I gave up.

"That's enough." Aqualad bellowed, turning an icy glare towards the quarrelling couple. Robin hovered beside him, wearing a look of uncertainty. He looked at me and smiled, as if saying sorry. This wasn't looking good.

"I think we can all agree it is unsafe to have a beginner join the team for this mission." Aqualad stated, "I am sorry, Crimson. We will have to decline your offer for help, but rest assured we will make sure you are safe for the duration of this threat."

The room was eerily silent. The team waited for my reply, I'm guessing they were expecting some kind of tantrum. Well, they'd be disappointed because I was not going down that road again. "No." I said plainly, locking eyes with Kaldur.

"This isn't something up for debate. I'm sure you're aware I'm the team leader. My decisions are final." He replied, his expression never wavering.

"You said it was unsafe for a _beginner_ to join the team. I, however, am no beginner." I forced a smile. I needed to hide that fact that I was terrified. Terrified that this was my last chance to make an impression. Terrified that this was my last chance to try and get it through Robin and Aqualad's thick skulls that I _needed_ to be part of this.

"You have no credentials." Said Aqualad with a pointed look, "you've been on the maps for less than a month."

"Doesn't mean I'm a beginner," I responded airily. I crossed my arms, trying to read into his expression, finding it near impossible. "I've seen things far more horrific than your favorite horror movie. I've done things more dangerous than an Indiana Jones film. I have the skills of an action movie star. I can do this."

"Doing _what_ exactly? How can you have this history?" Aqualad asked, exasperation creeping into his tone, "you don't have any evidence to back up all these claims; if you did then we might consider your offer."

"Crimson, you have to understand that to us you're a stranger." Robin said with a softer tone, "we can't find anything about you on the computers and you've been rather uncooperative in giving us…Me, your background. We still have to treat you as a possible threat."

"Listen, I'm not trying to join your little team. I just don't want to be pushed away from a case that I'm directly involved with," I snapped, dropping my arms to my sides, "just give me a chance, I'm not out to sabotage you…I…I look up to you guys." I blushed slightly, embarrassed. Why did I say that?

Aqualad sighed heavily, turning away as he rubbed a hand over his face. The rest of the team looked curiously between the two of us, none of them seeming to have anything to say. Aqualad turned back, looking over the team with questioning eyes, "We will…Discuss it, but I can not make any guarantees. This might end up being a League decision."

I beamed, it was better than nothing. "Thank you."

"It's getting late," Wally yawned, breaking all previous tension in the room. "Why'd we have this late night meeting anyways? It's past Bart's bedtime; we can pick up on this tomorrow right?"

"I don't have a bedtime!" Bart protested, frowning at the fellow speedster. Wally chuckled, ruffling his hair.

Aqualad gave a quick nod and the group quickly dispersed. "Good luck," Miss Martian smiled sweetly at me, "I'm routing for you." She then left my side, gliding quickly over to Superboy.

Things were looking up and my spirits were high. I was hoping for something a little more concrete. Sill, I couldn't get greedy. I smiled, enjoying the moment of hopefulness and anticipation for what was to come. This was happening. I wanted to be something more and I was doing it. Living the dream.

"Someone looks happy."

Robin stood beside me. He looked as if he was trying to decide between being glad or upset. He lowered his voice, "I don't condone this. It isn't safe for any of us."

Couldn't I just enjoy my moment? "Why do you care so much about my safety?"

"Because you seem like the type who gets into trouble." Ouch.

"You trust me, why won't you admit it?" I asked softening my tone and hoping it would get me a better answer. "I'm not going to hurt anyone."

Robin glowered down at me, the muscles in his jaw working. "Because I have no reason to trust you, except for _one _incident." He admitted, "And maybe you won't hurt anyone intentionally, but you're still a liability. Being emotionally unstable isn't a good attribute for a hero."

Emotionally unstable? Please! That was one time. It was late, feelings towards Robin were doubtful. I just…It was a one time thing. I rolled my eyes, forcing myself to behave with confidence for Robin's sake. "You should trust your gut, because I am reliable. You can count on me; I swear I won't be a liability. What happened the other night will _never_ happen again."

"How do I know that?" He asked, lowering his voice as someone passed by. "How do I know for sure I can trust you if you won't tell me a thing about yourself."

"The mystery is why you like me, isn't it? I wouldn't want to spoil that." _It's an act, I know. Just keep it up, be exciting, be different. _I continued to encourage myself. Sad, but the only way to keep me motivated to be a different person. Leading Robin farther away from the trail that said I was Paige.

"You don't know I like you." The bird-boy retorted, amused.

"Oh except I do, because the feelings mutual. But hey, you're the detective's protégé; you've figured it out already." I smirked, leaned forward, and used his shoulder as an arm rest which was slightly awkward since he was taller than me. Still it accomplished its purpose in the 'I-don't-give-a-fuck' persona I was attempting to take on.

Robin gave a slight shake of the head, smiling to himself. "You're too cocky for your own good."

_Says you of all people_. I only smiled back, pulling away as I felt the sensation of someone watching me from somewhere in the room. I looked around and sure enough, Zatanna was standing a ways behind me glaring daggers. Oh right, I had nearly forgotten Zatanna and Robin were most likely a thing.

Luckily, Zatanna was in range of hearing us, so I decided to clear things up to avoid future confrontation. "And don't get any ideas, the liking is totally platonic."

Robin's grin wavered slightly, but he didn't skip a beat in replying. "Likewise." _Ha! So you admit it. Birdie likes me, how heartwarming. _

I looked at my watch, it was getting pretty late. I felt the urge to go home. _And how exactly am I getting home._ I looked around noticing that a majority of the YJ had left, including Miss M. "So, I seem to have lost my ride home."

"There's a Zeta tube location near your apartment, follow me." Robin motioned towards the exit that led back into the Missions Room. I wasn't quite sure what this 'Zeta' thing was, but if it took me home it didn't really matter.

Robin fiddled around with the technology near the tubes for a moment before motioning me to step inside. I did as told and after a bright flash found myself standing in an alley. I was back in Gotham. Thank the angel, what an insane night.

I stood in slight shock for several moments wondering how they had technology so advanced it could teleport people. _Did that really just happen? It was like…Magic_. I laughed at myself for thinking that before drawing off my mask and walking out onto the pavement.

I was surprised to see another flash in the corner of my eye followed by Robin. "What are you doing here?" I asked, quickly slipping the domino mask over my eyes.

He shrugged, "Walking you home. Problem?"

I shook my head and followed him out onto the pavement. Who knew that an alley so close to where I lived housed a teleporter for heroes. There were secrets everywhere.

It was late; the streets were near deserted so not much suspicion was raised to see the boy wonder nonchalantly walking down the sidewalk.

My building soon came into view, so did the party on the rooftop. The scene was adorned with stringed lights and arches. Soft music carried its way down to the street below as did the hum of conversation and laughter.

"What's going on up there?" Robin asked; his head tilted upwards to look at the party.

"My roommates having a party." I explained hoping none of it had spilled into the apartment so I could make it into my room without hassle.

"You didn't want to attend?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Not my crowd." Never was, never would be. Downworlders still didn't accept me, and I didn't accept them. Old habits, they only undid for Mason. I yawned, starting to feel drowsiness swallow me up. "Well anyways, goodnight. I hope to hear from you soon; your team better make the right choice."

Robin smiled, looking a little worn out himself. "We'll see." He hesitated for a moment before waving goodbye and leaving.

I watched him leave wistfully before entering the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for the short/crap chapter . I wanted to update quickly before school started again and I stayed up laaaaaaaaate. Anywho, I will update soon within the next few days! I PROMISE! I'm getting better at updating, see :)**

**Alrighty, review review review! Reviews=Motivation so please do! I love all you beautiful readers! ^-^ See y'all soon!**

**Robin: ASTER!**

**Wally: Dude, you need to stop.**


End file.
